Forever
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: "Hope is no longer enough, and promises are meant to be broken, and love was never meant to last. His last three words; I love you." A story of lost love, and broken hearts. Remember, three is all it takes.


The feeling of hope. Who ever said it was enough? And promises. Who ever said that they were unbreakable? What about love? Who _ever_ said, it was made to last? They're wrong. They're all wrong. Hope is no longer enough, and promises are meant to be broken, and love was never meant to last. No matter which way you look at it, you know deep down that this is true. There are no fairy tales, no happily ever afters. You're born, you grow up, face some horrible and tragic things, and then you die. Sure, occasionally you have the few _good _things in life that you experience, if you get that far. But when it all comes down to basics, you're born, you live, you die. That's the circle of life in a nutshell. Don't like it? Well, that's just too bad. No one asked what your opinion was, and they never will. You don't have a say when life is involved.

Your mom asks you what you want for dinner? Sure, you have a say. But when it comes down to the rules of life, and what's fair and not fair, or who dies and who lives, you get no say. You get to watch it all happen like a movie, right before your eyes. It's like watching your least favorite part over, and over, and over again. But that's life, and there's nothing we can do about it.

* * *

_I gotta keep you with me. Ohhh, ohhhh. Ohhh, ohhhh, ohh. Catch my flight, 6am, gonna be gone till who knows when. Here I go. I squeeze you tight one last time, use my shirt to dry your eyes. Gotta let go. When I'm gone all the nights are so long. We've got to hold on, on, on. Days go by, and yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh, cause I keep you with me. I say your name; I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh, I gotta keep you with me. Ohhh, ohhhhOhhh, ohhhh, Ohh. I still smell like your perfume, damn I wish you were in this room; in my bed. I toss and turn as I try to dream. Our love plays out like a movie scene, in my head. Oh yeah! Days go by, and yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh, cause I keep you with me. I say your name, I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh, I gotta keep you with me. Ohhh, ohhhh. Ohhh, ohhhh, ohh._

"Patricia, I'm sorry! There was nothing I could do! I don't have a say, and you know that if I did it wouldn't be this one," the blonde pleaded to the furious redhead who had her arms crossed over her chest. She was hurt. You could see the tears trickling down her pale face from her icy blue eyes, one by one as they rolled off of her bright red cheeks and hit the floor beneath them. _Drop…drop…drop… _Three tears. Just three. Wasn't it always? Three, the magic number. Everything started with three, it seemed. "Patricia…" the boy started towards her, the girl reluctantly backing away at first, but then softening up, allowing the boy to approach her. He took her hands away from her chest and held them in his. Damn, were her hands small. And cold, too. "Patricia…" he started. "You know, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I don't even want to do it myself, but things like this I just don't get a choice in. I have to go, even if it means leaving for good."

Patricia pulled her hands away, whipping her body around and stormed out of the room. "Patricia!" he called after her. Patricia ran up the stairs to her bedroom which she would have locked if the blonde hadn't been right on her heels, bursting into the room before she could lock it.

"You had a choice!" she barked at him. "You could have said no three damn weeks ago when he told you! You could have stood up for yourself; for us! What's so hard about that, Eddie?" she asked him, sitting down on her bed. Eddie rushed over and sat next to her, but she turned away. She couldn't even bare to look at him. Eddie touched her arm, and Patricia felt it. Not the touch itself. She felt everything. Everything they had ever done together, everything that they had ever said to each other, all of the time they spent with each other even if it wasn't doing anything but laying beside each other for endless hours doing nothing but. It was all there, in just one touch that lasted three seconds.

"Patricia, I couldn't… I tried, I really did, but this decision wasn't up to me. You've got to believe me on that." The redhead didn't move. The dirty blonde moved closer to the girl, his free hand moving across the velvety feel of her dark purple blanket, remembering the way it felt before. Just like the first time. It hasn't changed other than the fact that this time, there were three tears that fell onto it. His hand just so happened to trace over them. _One…two…three…_ he counted. Always three. Eddie had moved so close to her that their bodies were side by side, pressed up against each other. He kept the hand he had placed on her arm where it was, and wrapped the other one around her waist/stomach. His chin rested on her shoulder, not wanting to move from her side. "Patricia… I still have three days," Eddie's soft, low voice whispered into her ear. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down the girl's spine. As much as she hated him leaving, three days longer with her is better than him leaving that night.

The girl uncrossed her arms, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Three days?" she asked. The blonde nodded.

"Three days. I leave Monday morning." It was Thursday night, almost curfew. That gave them Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to do whatever they wanted. Neither of them were probably going to get any sleep Sunday night. Patricia would stay up all night to see him off Monday morning, and if not staying up then sure as hell waking up early so that they can have their last goodbyes til who knows when. Patricia turned around slowly as Eddie let her go. She sat crisscrossed on her bed, facing the boy.

"I still don't like it…" Patricia told him. "But three days is better than three hours." Eddie smiled at her, which was more like a smirk.

"That's the Patricia I know. So… three days," he repeated, still with that same smirk on his face and those big brown eyes that went from dreamy to fiery in a matter of seconds. Eyes that made her melt one minute, and make her freeze another. She'd never fully understand those eyes, but she loved them. "There's a lot we could do in three days," he added, moving his hand closer to her and leaning forward slightly.

"Oh shut up, you," Patricia said, smirking also. She threw her arms around the boy's neck and pulled him into her, falling backwards. Eddie laughed, smiling down at her. He brought his lips down on hers, kissing her passionately for three full seconds. Patricia kissed him back, trying to forget that in three days they wouldn't be able to do this. Eddie wouldn't be there anymore. She wouldn't be able to kiss him whenever like this, or go to him to talk about whatever was on her mind, or even see his big brown eyes. She'd have to live without those things for who knows how long.

And Eddie wouldn't be able to kiss her either, or hold her in his arms when he missed her. Wouldn't be able to hear her voice, or look into her beautiful blue eyes, or anything. She wouldn't be there. He hadn't the slightest idea on how he was going to cope without her, but for right now he chose not to think about it. After all, they still had three days.

Eddie pulled away from their kiss after the full three seconds and rested his forehead on the girl's. His smile soon turned into a more serious look. His hand ran through the girl's long red hair. She usually didn't let anyone touch her hair, but for Eddie, there was an exception. "I love you…" Eddie whispered to her. Three words. Three words that would change everything. Just three words. Patricia was shocked. Neither of them had ever said 'I love you' to the other before. That's actually the reason they had broken up over the summer. Patricia didn't know a lot about relationships. Eddie was her first boyfriend, and she didn't know if she was ready to handle all of the feelings that came with it. She knew that Eddie had liked her, a _lot._ Patricia however, wasn't sure what she felt. She knew she really liked Eddie, but loved? The truth was, she was afraid of her feelings. Afraid to fall in love, because love was never meant to last.

Patricia looked up at Eddie, not sure what to say. She did love him, and she knew that now. Now all there was to do was bring herself to say it. After three seconds of hesitation, she finally said it. "I love you too."

That was four days ago. Now it's Monday night and Patricia's in her room collapsed on her bed, face down in a bunch of pillows. _I'm about to get on the plane, we have a few more minutes. _Joy is banging on the door for Patricia to let her in, but Patricia doesn't. _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it. _"Patricia, open the door… open the door…" The redhead blocked her ears with another pillow so that she couldn't hear anything but her own crying and thoughts. _They're telling me I have to go now. I love you… _He was sitting in the third seat. _Miss Williamson? We're calling on behalf of your boyfriend, Eddie Miller. _In the third row. "Patricia, open the door… open the door…" _There was a problem in his flight… _On the third plane. _There was a crash… _"Patricia, please! Open the door…" The third person to get on. _This isn't going to be easy to tell you… _They were on the phone for three minutes, exactly. _We have reason to believe he's dead... _He didn't talk to anyone on the plane. No one knew who he was. Never said a word after his conversation with her. The plane crashed after three hours. His last three words; _I love you. _


End file.
